


【HB48】怪物小镇系列

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 怪物设定AU有啥设定颠覆你的常识 都以我设定的为准（乱来）OOC OOC OOC





	1. 【瞳耀】喵喵古堡

**Author's Note:**

> 怪物设定AU  
有啥设定颠覆你的常识 都以我设定的为准（乱来）
> 
> OOC OOC OOC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 科学怪人白羽瞳X吸血鬼猫妖展耀

怪物AU

怪物小镇上人类与各式各样的怪物们和谐相处，这都源于懒懒三尾猫妖镇长和明明不是狗妖怪却比狗妖怪更像狗狗的人类副镇长。在不太正上梁的带领下，小狼人高中生追到了小镇经济命脉，精通所有生物病理但乱撩人镇医拜倒在小花妖的厨师服下，农场兔兔精已经和民防自卫队队长生了一窝又一窝小小兔。

当然还有小镇南面森林里的大城堡中住着的一对主仆。

古堡的墙上爬满了绿色的植物，墙体也有些剥落，周围却整洁无比没有一根蛛丝，偌大的建筑只有两人居住。

展耀是这座古堡的小主人——猫妖和吸血鬼的混血，儿时在自家森林里闲逛时捡到了被野兽撕咬得几乎残破不堪的人类小孩。正巧父亲的医学科学家朋友来家中做客，再加上去固定灵魂的能力，终于在超过48小时的手术后将小孩救了回来。

从此名为白羽瞳的小男孩便留在了古堡生活，在展耀父母外出游历之后，更是不顾展耀反对，为了报救命之恩一直留在古堡里作为执事，常年穿着一身白色西装，代替展耀出席有些不必要的活动。

因此，比起白天从不露面神出鬼没的展耀，白羽瞳更为人熟知。作为人类白羽瞳还是有些不同之处，不仅仅皮肤是死尸一般的青白色，皮肤上也横布不少狰狞的缝线伤疤。可若说他是科学怪人，除了这两点也外观上也并无什么异常，身体甚至还可以随着年龄的增长变大。

一开始，饶是思想再开放的小镇居民见到白羽瞳挎着菜篮子还会有些闪躲，可奈不过白羽瞳天生底子好，一身结实的肌肉和帅气的脸庞，再加上时不时的帮大家抓两个犯罪分子，优秀的内外在倒也吸引了不少人怪男男女女。

这些年鼓起勇气表白的也不在少数，不过都被白羽瞳以一句“谢谢你，但我要照顾小耀没空谈恋爱。”拒绝了。时间久了，大家就学聪明不再做无用功，毕竟.........竞争对手太强了。

而白羽瞳也乐得清净，更加专心照料展耀的日常生活。

“小耀，晚饭吃牛排和罗宋汤好不好。”

作为执事，白羽瞳也曾执著于唤展耀做少爷，被尖牙小猫咪冷战一个月才妥协改口小耀，有时会更亲昵的唤一声猫儿。此刻，白羽瞳围着纯白的围兜，在小本本上构思着今天的菜单，展耀虽说有吸血鬼血统却也有一半是猫妖，吃肉也可以填饱肚子。不过最近一段时间展耀的食量越发减少，白羽瞳一度觉得是展耀吃腻了自己的手艺，他偷偷跑去学习了新菜，可展耀还是兴致缺缺的样子。

展耀的反常还不止这些，这一周要他都会莫名其妙的凑近自己，有意无意地用身体蹭他，白羽瞳只当天气热，虽说无论是猫妖还是吸血鬼都不该怕热。

“我没胃口，你自己吃吧……”展耀摇摇头，体内更深层的欲求让他连最爱的3分熟牛排都毫无胃口。看着白羽瞳俊逸的青白色脸上充满担忧，他不仅没有被安慰到反而愈加不满。

“猫儿，你是不是哪儿不舒服？要不要去找医生看看？”白羽瞳知道吸血鬼的体质一般很好，可展耀毕竟是混血，现在看起来脸也红扑扑的。吸血鬼哪儿来那么好的血色，怕不是真的生病了。虽然不相信感冒病毒可以击倒异生物可白羽瞳还是不放心的凑上头试图看看展耀的体温。却在肌肤将要触碰的那一瞬被推开，“我没事，你别管我了，晚饭你自己吃吧。”

说完展耀转头回到自己房间。

打小就在一起，展耀那点小性子白羽瞳怎会不知，他决定先让展耀冷静一下再去问问。

掏出兔兔农场购来的新鲜牛排起油，将鲜红的肉排煎至微微变色就迅速翻面，几个来回之后便起了盘。放上胡萝卜雕出的猫猫头，浇上特制的浓稠酱料之后，香料和牛肉香味相互碰撞调和，色香味俱全。确信可以勾引到某只小馋猫，赶着哄猫，来不及煮汤，白羽瞳只榨了一杯番茄汁就上了楼。

“唔......啊.....”白羽瞳距离展耀房门还有数米的时候，改造人敏锐的听觉就捕捉到了奇怪的声音，加快步速，常年共同生活早就让白羽瞳忘记了先敲门的好习惯。手肘顶开虚掩的大门，眼前的画面教他险些将美食打翻在地。

打小和他一起长大的展耀居然冒出了久未见到的耳朵和尾巴，趴伏在蕾丝大床上撅着屁股，粗黑的大尾巴拖拉在一边有气无力的甩着，细白的手指在光裸的臀缝中若隐若现，窗外的月光正巧打在那处仿若聚光灯一般让白羽瞳移不开视线。

白羽瞳从未觉得自己所有的感官都被改造是一件多么特别的事，可此刻明明还有一段距离，却无法欺骗自己那皎洁月光下展耀屁股里流出湿润液体的反光和“咕啾咕啾”的声响是他的错觉。

“嗯......好痒....可恶……为什么够不到............”展耀的头向着另一边，仿佛没有发现白羽瞳已经站在门口。饥渴难耐的张开腿，抽插自己后穴的动作又快了些，丝绸衬衫因为前低后高的动作滑落至胸膛，好看的脊椎线也一丝不拉的落入白羽瞳眼中，明明应该是煞白的皮肤却泛着粉。

见到自己的主人自慰，我该怎么做？！

白羽瞳对自己发出了灵魂拷问。

更奇怪的是，这场视觉盛宴让他从未有过感觉的下体过电一般抽搐了一下。

“小白......啊嗯........喵.....”纠结是否应该离开的时候，展耀的下一句呻吟抓住了白羽瞳。不知为听到自己的名字，还是为了那一声短促娇嗲的喵叫震惊。以为被发现了的白羽瞳急忙去寻找展耀琥珀一般漂亮的眸子，可看到的却还是黑漆漆的后脑勺。只见展耀已经插入了三根手指，呈剪刀状开开合合，粉色媚肉清晰可见，抽插的速度越来越快，就连尾巴都被流出的液体打湿，可小猫咪的声音却越加难受一般，“嗯.....唔......喵.........再快点........碰不到......里面好痒......羽瞳....小白.......唔......”勾人的呢喃中甚至还带着一丝哭腔。

见到自己的主人喊着自己的名字自慰，我该怎么做？！

白羽瞳再一次对自己发出了灵魂拷问。

仿佛着魔一般，展耀平日清亮的声线嘶哑着唤着他的名字让白羽瞳的大脑停止运转，一步一步走向床边，大掌撸过展耀的尾巴，“猫儿”。

“唔嗯！.......啊.......”突如其来的触摸和声音让吸血鬼猫猫激灵了下，尾巴上的毛都炸开了，猫瞳缩成一条细线，不可思议的转头盯着白羽瞳，下身没有预兆的射了出来，白灼的浓液全都交代在了白羽瞳的身上。

高潮带来的极爽感觉让展耀惊讶的眸子染上了些看不真切的朦胧，身体不自然的战栗，小小的犬牙咬着猫唇。

一直都觉得展耀高傲帅气的白羽瞳此刻真的懵了，他的猫儿，这也太漂亮了！

缓了几秒，展耀羞恼地开口，“你出去。”

用手指插屁股自慰的样子被白羽瞳看到了！

不用想也知道刚才自己浪叫全都一字不落的被白羽瞳听了去，藏在心里许久的小心思被剖在空气中。身子和心里都空落落的感觉让展耀一时之间不想再面对白羽瞳。

可白羽瞳却不愿意了，方才见过的绝景他实在无法忘却，轻易离开。完全忘了自己一直坚持的主仆有别，没头没脑的说着让展耀羞死的话，“你刚刚，是想着我在自慰？”

一句话教展耀的脸青一阵，白一阵，头顶的耳朵压低变成飞机耳，一脚踹向白羽瞳，“闭嘴，我才没有！”

奈何从小养尊处优的小少爷根本没有什么力气，纤细的脚踝一下就被抓住，白羽瞳的视线顺着漂亮的腿部线条一路下滑直到刚才被展耀自己重点照顾的地方。刚到达过高潮的私密处还在一收一缩地，似乎没有得到满足想要再一次被进入。

火辣直白的视线烧的展耀那处发热，他干脆拉下衬衣遮住，可这一拉上边的风光却又露了出来。茭白一般白嫩的胸膛上嵌着缨红两点，乳晕也因为充血变成了粉色。

不知道遮哪边好的展耀恼羞成怒地伸爪子就想挠白羽瞳，可以一想到对方的身体极难自愈又放弃了想法，改划向床单，柔软的布料一下就破了个大口子。

“可你刚刚明明叫着我的名字.....”白羽瞳得寸进尺，掰开展耀的双腿挤了进去，双手将小猫妖的爪子分别按在脸颊旁。做冷血人20来年的白羽瞳总觉得有些什么东西呼之欲出，一开始的惊讶过后是无限的狂喜，猫儿是喜欢他才会这样吗？

白羽瞳自己都没注意到狭长的双眼背后透露着无限的柔情，一时将展耀也看眯了眼。多年来的委屈倾泻而出，“对，我就是喜欢你，就算发情期到了也只想被你上，可我怎么蹭你暗示你，你都没反应。还成天假装自己是下人和我拉开距离！”展耀吧嗒着小嘴一开始说了就停不下来，横竖都是死一般把所有不满宣泄出来，“白羽瞳，你到底是不喜欢我还是不举，你今天给我说清楚了！”明明是被压制的一方，展耀还是气势十足，铜铃一般的大眼睛死死盯住白羽瞳。

“不是！”都没经过大脑，白羽瞳的答案就脱口而出。

不喜欢展耀？

这是不可能的。

那就是，喜欢......？

望着展耀倔强的眸子，白羽瞳轻叹一声，我还真是个傻子，到现在才发现。

仿佛困惑已久的疑问有了答案，兜兜转转的迷宫找到了出口，漂泊流浪的旅人找到了归宿，白羽瞳终于豁然开朗。为什么他对所有人的告白都无动于衷，为什么他特别关心展耀，为什么他对照顾猫儿有着迷之执着，更是常常产生和展耀永远在一起的想法，就算他们的生命没有尽头也一样。

原来这根本不是什么资本主义社会主仆情！

“不是什么？”展耀挣脱了束缚，反扑倒在白羽瞳结实的改造身体上，抚摸着泛青的脸颊上凹凸不平的缝线，仿佛那不是为了生存不得已留下的伤疤，而是什么精致的艺术品。

“猫儿，我也喜欢你。”白羽瞳一旦想通，就不会磨磨唧唧，一股股奇怪的电流向下体涌去，却好像有什么被堵住似的奇妙感觉。忽略这种怪异感，手掌直接抚上展耀空坐在他腰腹的臀部，柔软的触感沿着手心慢慢传递到大脑。这是他身上不曾有的温暖，另一只手则扣住猫儿的头，一张嘴便含住了那条总是舔唇诱惑自己的软舌。

没有鲜血的温暖，白羽瞳的身体要凉上许多，可探入他唇口里的舌却让展耀产生了炙热的错觉，第一次与心爱之人的负距离接触让他激动不已。兴奋的摇着屁股和尾巴，白羽瞳甚至无师自通地一边接吻一边将手指挤入展耀湿漉漉的小穴。

微凉的手指破开后穴，展耀敛着牙，享受着陌生的刺激，连续一周的不定期发情已经让他很难再矜持，向后扭着屁股想要将手指吃的更深更多。当手指整根没入的时候，展耀舒爽的扬起了头，明明都是手指，白羽瞳的却好像能让他更舒服一般。

展耀完全沉浸在可以合爱人合二为一的兴奋中，就连尾巴都一抖一抖的。抛开所有羞耻，伸手向白羽瞳的下体探去，“小白.....还要.......更多……”小猫咪难耐的舔着白羽瞳没有血色的唇，肉刺刮得白羽瞳心痒难耐，可......

手掌下软软的触感惊得展耀迅速爬了起来，“小白，你真的不举啊？！”青白色的物件尺寸惊人，此刻却软趴趴地躺在黑色草丛里没有反应。

白羽瞳略显尴尬，“我之前确实没用过，也不知道改造的时候这里有没有......”接下去的话两人心知肚明，白羽瞳也没有说下去。

展耀捏着手中没有什么温度的软肉，就算是这种私密的地方也充满了凹凸不平的缝线，好不容易两人心意相通，以为白羽瞳可以满足他，陪他度过发情期.......

展耀越看越委屈，恨不得这根东西赶快硬起来肏进他身体里，小猫咪干脆不服气的俯下腰，他就不信了！

毛茸茸的脑袋凑到白羽瞳疲软的阴茎前，小巧柔软的舌探了出来，沿着底部的囊袋一点一点往上舔弄。温热的唇时不时地摩擦过茎身，不知是小猫咪故意勾引还是不小心碰到，舌面上的倒刺带起一点皮肉又痒又有轻微的疼，粗粝的触感煎熬着白羽瞳的内心。他手足无措的看着展耀在他胯下耸动的脑袋，他的猫儿居然放下一贯的身段舔他那儿话，如果他是个正常人类的话一定早就硬到发疼。

不甘心的握紧拳头，明明他的心脏鼓动得如此快，明明有奇异的感觉集中在那儿为什么偏偏.........

展耀费劲心思，为了防止犬牙磕伤白羽瞳，只得歪着脑袋，可无论他怎么舔弄吸吮那一根的头部或者柱身，甚至腮帮子都疼了却还是没有动静。青白色的阴茎早已沾满了唾液，晶晶亮地泛着光，欲求不满的抬头看着白羽瞳，却望到一对自责的眸子。

“小白.......”

展耀心里咯噔一下，埋怨自己戳了白羽瞳的伤心事，一不注意就连下唇被自己的犬齿戳出两个小洞流出血来都不自知，“我们不做了，我没事的，用手指也可以的。”展耀爬起身来环住白羽瞳的脖子，送上自己的唇，扒拉着白羽瞳的手指往自己身后戳，只要是小白的话，他绝对没有问题的。

白羽瞳轻叹一口气，衔住展耀送上来的唇瓣，一边寻思着得把改造自己身体的科学家揪出来才能不负春宵不负美人。

这个吻带来的不仅是展耀口中的香气，还有一丝腥甜滑过白羽瞳的喉头，突然之间，一股前所未有的热度从心房涌向四肢百骸。原以为是展耀带来的热度，可这种感觉愈发强烈，好像是他的身体自己在发热。

沉溺在亲吻中想要借开注意力的展耀只觉得屁股突然好像被什么顶住，硬邦邦的还带着一定的热度。迷离着双眼离开白羽瞳的唇珠，顾不得扯断相连的银丝，就发现对方的皮肤竟然在一个吻的时间内转成人类的淡粉，隔着衣服触及胸膛的手心也有了温度。

两人同时看着对方，互换了一个惊喜的眼神。白羽瞳紧实的肌肉膨胀一把抱起展耀压倒在床垫上，甚至忘了控制力道，第一次尝到情欲的冲动，他好像青春期的毛头小子。低头堵住展耀的猫猫唇，欣喜地揉捏着软软的猫耳朵，挑逗得展耀尾巴乱甩，主动将腿分到最开，按着白羽瞳的头往下压。

“小白.......小白.....嗯唔........好棒.......”大口大口呼吸着空气，温热的唇珠沿着下颚线下移，每一寸都被仔细的亲吻舔弄，酥麻的心动感觉与单纯的发情完全不同。他不单单是被生理左右的原始生物，而是因为身上这个人有了感觉......

疯狂的陌生快乐同时袭击着两人，展耀无法自已的用尾巴圈住白羽瞳的手臂，示好的意味强烈。几十年的欲望集中爆发，白羽瞳第一次体验情欲就如此激烈，下体真的如他所想硬到发疼，电击的感觉成倍放大。

当唇移到胸口的时候，展耀爽得夹住白羽瞳的腰，“干嘛舔哪里......好痒.......嗯唔.....小白........啊..........”

缨红的乳首被含进口中，乳晕被舌尖舔弄戳刺，展耀从来没有自己玩过这里。

怎么会那么有感觉......

“小白好厉害......怎么知道.......这里舒服.....嗯........不要吸........啊.....”展耀口是心非，一边拒绝一边又抵抗不了酥麻舒爽的感觉挺起胸膛，主动将乳头送进对方嘴里任凭白羽瞳嘬得津津有味，发出“啧啧”的羞耻声响。展耀又害羞有好奇的低头看，就见到自己奶头被白羽瞳刁住向上拉，疼痛带了的强烈快感和视觉冲击叫猫儿涨红了脸。直到两颗粉点都被吮得发亮红肿，好似纯白蚌肉里嵌着的粉色珍珠白羽瞳才罢休。

“我只是觉得这儿特别漂亮罢了。”白羽瞳微微一笑，又在两粒奶头上分别亲吻一记还故意发出过大的声响，羞的展耀脸颊爆红。

再也无法忍耐，展耀捏住白羽瞳勃起的那根粗鲁的套弄，“快进去......嗯.....小白.......里面痒死了.......”展耀细嫩的手指绕着龟头打转不止，还沿着缝线的疤痕来回挑逗，用猫爪背弧度挠着马眼，“你不想进来吗？用你硬起来的这根？.......我里面很热哦.....你用手指感受过吧......你一进去我就会紧紧吸住你……嗯啊……我会让你舒服的……小白....进来........”

谁说猫妖不是最会诱惑人的生物呢，一双大眼睛天真的眨巴着，却说着极其浪俗的话语。

白羽瞳低吼一声，将展耀的双腿架在肩上，扶着性器就抵住了展耀已经被开拓两次的穴口。粉嫩的小穴完全不输乳首，被肉棒堵着一点都不似少爷那般羞涩，一开一合仿佛在欢迎这大物件的入侵。

每一次的收缩都是无声的催促，明明是最清冷生物的结合体，展耀此刻以最大的热情期盼白羽瞳的到访。

“嗯啊！”当白羽瞳终于踏出这一步，破开肉穴，挤入头部的同时，两人一并发出满足的轻哼，明明还没全部进去就已经爽到不行。

“猫儿......你里面好热.......”就算人造血液突然有了温度，可白羽瞳的体温还是差了展耀一大截。肉棒埋在对方体内好像手指插进融化的黄油一般——温暖紧致。肉壁快速的收缩，有自主意识般吸着肉茎。

而展耀也被奇怪的感觉逼疯，白羽瞳的硕大完全不是三根手指可以比拟，他只觉呼吸都要停滞。更别提那柱身上分布的凸起缝线，疤痕的部分简直让阴茎又大了一圈，摩擦着肠肉，仿佛无言地想让展耀记住白羽瞳肉棒的形状。

努力吸气缓解被胀满的感觉，体内的瘙痒终于被缓解，强烈的快感逼出不少生理性的泪水。展小猫哼哼唧唧的感受肉茎还在一寸一寸往里挤，白羽瞳满含春色却还是深情望着他的眼给了他足够的安全感，交给白羽瞳就可以，展耀如斯想着。

尽力放松，让后穴一点点吞吃下肚，白羽瞳的那根勃起后的尺寸确实可观，整个顶入身体后可以清晰的感受到头部一点一点捅开蠕动的肠肉。每当他觉得已经不能再吃下的时候，肉棒却还能再进一寸，展耀甚至产生会被顶到胃的担忧，直到屁股传来软软的弹性，他才算放下心来，“小白的全部都进去了......真的好大。”猫儿小心翼翼的摸着肚皮，隔着软软肉摸摸，确实摸到了硬硬的部分，“都顶到这儿了，进得好深，小白好棒........屁股好满...”

“别皮，猫儿，我会忍不住。”此刻的白羽瞳倒真的有几分凶残怪物模样——神经紧绷，全身的肌肉都贲张开，额头的缝线几乎狰狞，不难看出用了全身的自制力才控制住没有一进去就狠狠肏干同样是初次的小猫咪。

可就是这般，反而让展耀更加心爱，毛茸茸的尾巴缠上白羽瞳的腰，“忍什么，不许忍，干我。”屁股抬得更高，搂住白羽瞳的脖子下来，湿热的舌舔过白羽瞳的耳朵。将曾经被分成两半又被缝合的耳廓含住，温热的鼻息几乎喷洒进白羽瞳的心脏，“我想要你，成为我的，狠狠肏我，白羽瞳。”

眼波流转，血气下涌。

“遵命。”

暴雨一般猛烈的抽插随即而至，囊袋一次次击打在白嫩弹软的臀肉，啪啪啪的声响如同豆大雨滴拍打着玻璃窗。白羽瞳掐着展耀的细腰，臀部快速摆动，第一次的活塞运动就轻车熟路，或许在潜意识里他已经这样肏干过展耀无数次。炙热的穴绞着他的肉棒，每次他想要往外都会遇到极大的阻力，好像离开一秒一瞬都会让展耀空虚无比。

穴口被撑到没有一丝皱褶，展耀被干得狠了，扣住白羽瞳的手腕想缓一缓，钢铁一般的腕子却没有一丝松动。一开始还架在对方肩上的脚也随着款摆的动作滑落到臂弯，堪堪挂在那儿随着抽插的动作一晃一晃。

“好大........嗯啊.....好爽.....被小白干好舒服.............嗯啊啊..........肉棒好大..........里面都被填满了..........不痒了.......”矜持的小猫咪发起情来完全变了一只猫，平日里绝不敢说出口的浪语一句接着一句，听得白羽瞳都燥得慌，不知道这些骚话都是打哪儿学来的。

“小屁股那么会吸，是不是自己一直玩，像刚才那样躺在床上喊着我的名字被自己的手指一次又一次玩到高潮？”白羽瞳也被感染放肆的说着话逗弄展耀。

没.....没有.........

展耀完全被冤枉，奈何冲击的力道太大，他连解释的话都说不利索，才没多久，他就已经被顶到了床沿，几乎要落下，“要掉下去了.........小白.....嗯.....”

“不会让你掉下去的，回答我。”白羽瞳紧了紧手示意自己会抓住他。

“只有两次.....嗯........啊.....这是第一次....第一次发情..........我也不知道该怎么做.....”展耀哼哼唧唧的回答让白羽瞳很满足，捧着展耀的小嘴啵了好几口，“耳朵和尾巴也是因为发情才冒出来的？”

“嗯..”小猫咪一边被顶一边，点头，发丝随着性交的起伏在空中摇曳。

可没想到白羽瞳还不得劲一把将他抱起，托住展耀的柔软的小屁股，维持着结合的姿势站了起来，“以后要是发情了，就直接来找我知道吗？”

“嗯啊！”突如其来转换的姿势让展耀咬住白羽瞳的肩膀，在男人的肩头留下两个小小的圆点齿痕。身体的重量完全施压在与白羽瞳结合处，每走一步都插得更深。

“唔.....去哪儿？”展耀舔舐着被自己咬出的小窟窿，惊讶的看着那处快速的恢复。

白羽瞳没答话，一路将展耀抱到阳台，感受着猫儿的小穴越吸越紧，柔软烫热得几乎要将他绞断。月色毫无阻碍的洒在展耀洁白的肌肤上，仿佛拢上了一罩白纱，就算是沉溺情欲的淫乱表情也平添出几分圣洁。

果然，很漂亮。

白羽瞳心满意足的让展耀靠在实木栏杆上，露天席地地操弄着羞耻的紧闭着眼的展耀，明明很爽却又忍着，和方才在屋内浪叫不断的猫儿判若两人，“别害羞，猫儿，叫出来。”白羽瞳力大无比，一手托住展耀也绰绰有余，腾出的另一只手撬开展耀的唇，挑弄着舌尖。下身肏干的力道一丝都没有变小，“像刚才那样，告诉我你被我干的有多爽，有多喜欢我的肉棒。”

“嗯唔....”

不行，这是在外面，虽然这里除了他俩几乎不会有别人出现，可........

白羽瞳却起了坏心眼，猫儿隐忍的表情实在太可爱。他调整角度顶弄着方才发现的一点，凸起的伤疤正巧顶在展耀的穴心，激得展耀抿住口中的手指，“唔.....”

那里不可以.....会变得一塌糊涂.........

白羽瞳仿佛会读心一般，展耀越是在心里喊着不行，白羽瞳顶弄那处的力道速度就更大更快，环状的伤疤犹如第二道冠状沟，每次抽插的时候都让体内感受到双重快感。媚肉一下一下的被扯出体外，淫靡的液体流了一屁股，没有被触碰过的白嫩性器一下一下拍打在柔软的肚皮，顶端已经流出了透亮的液体。

“呀！”白羽瞳还嫌刺激的不够，手指离开了展耀的小嘴，又捏住那根黑长的尾巴，猫咪的尾根本就敏感，被那么乱暴的捏在手里把玩，展耀完全变成了无骨的液体动物，根本来不及捂住自己的嘴，静谧的夜空就被他的浪叫打破，“嗯.....啊..........小白.....尾巴....嗯好爽.....别摸.....会射的.........嗯啊.....穴心也被肏的好厉害..........爽死了.....小白....小白........啊！”

白羽瞳忍不住与展耀交换了一个咸湿黏腻的吻，嘴角扯出看不出的坏坏笑容，“让少爷爽是我职责。”

“住嘴........嗯........小白才不是下人.......”完全没发现白羽瞳故意使坏，猫儿还捂住了白羽瞳的嘴。

“不是吗，可猫儿的生活都是我在负责，不是下人是什么。”白羽瞳故意顶着敏感点，叫展耀脑子一团乱。

“是爱人........爱人......小白是我的爱人........嗯........ 别再顶那里了.......嗯.......要射了........”展耀只觉得彻底不行，没有被触碰的性器酸软不已，他知道自己快要到高潮了，屁股也死死咬紧白羽瞳的肉物。

“咬那么紧，真是只贪吃的小骚猫。”白羽瞳啄着展耀漂亮的锁骨，无论他亲吻多少次，留下多深的吻痕，都会在几秒钟消散。不过他的小少爷已经亲口承认他是爱人，白羽瞳的占有欲完完全全被满足。

“乖，让你更舒服。”白羽瞳满意地操纵着展耀的尾巴戳弄着他自己的性器，臀部犹如打桩机一般快速挺动，小猫咪被玩弄的乱七八糟哭喊不断，口液都从合不拢的猫唇留下。终于在又一次被重重得顶到前列腺时，松了精关，半透明的白浊液体在月光下划出好看的弧度后全都射到了展耀自己的身上，甚至有一部分还落到了脸颊。

臀肉剧烈收缩，初次尝到肉味的白羽瞳也坚持不住多久，生生被猫猫的小屁股咬射了，仰着头将微凉的液体全部射入到了展耀体内，一滴，都没有浪费。

“嗯.....好满..........”大股大股的浓精飙射至肠壁，所有的空虚都被满足，月光下吸血鬼猫咪和他的科学怪人终于达成了爱的大和谐。

当然，第一次开苞的小怪物们并没有那么容易满足，埋在展耀屁股里没一会，白羽瞳很快又恢复了硬度。维持着相连的姿势又将瘫软在他身上的猫儿抱回房间，趴俯在纯白的床单上，还原方才自慰的姿势。

不过此刻埋在小屁股里的可不再是两根细细的手指。

小猫儿只觉得屁股里已经被射满了，可白羽瞳完全没想着拔出去，又开始新一轮的操弄。尾巴和耳朵也被把玩在手里，“小白.......不行了......太多了......”已经连续高潮了两次，展耀的屁股也被卵蛋拍打得发红。

“真的不要了吗？”

展耀沉默了几秒之后主动收缩屁股作为回答。

白羽瞳只觉得这只傲娇的猫儿可爱到爆炸，便又加快了操弄的速度，肉穴好像一个肉套子与他的肉棒完美结合。

展耀嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，又让白羽瞳想起了方才刚进门时的震撼。

“猫儿，喵一声给我听听好不好，喵一下。”白羽瞳揉捏着粉白的屁股蛋提出过分的要求，展耀自然不肯，摇着头拒绝。

“喵一下，就一下........”白羽瞳实在是想再听一次展耀意乱情迷下的喵喵叫，干脆使坏的停下了肏干花心的动作，硕大的鸡巴更是退到入口处，只有头部还堪堪被含着，“喵一声，我就继续干你，好不好？”

完全就是威胁！！

展小猫咬着唇，体内原本被照顾得好好的敏感点瞬间空虚无比，坏心眼的向后撅屁股主动吞吃肉棒，却也被白羽瞳看穿阻止。对着白羽瞳他可是拿不出宁死不屈的精神，只得妥协，摇着尾巴微微张口，轻巧而又短促的，“喵........”

被打开了奇怪的开关，白羽瞳化身吸猫怪人，上了马达似地重新回到温柔乡，“再叫两声........猫儿.....你真棒.....里里外外都棒透了.......”

“喵.......喵呜.......嗯........小白........”展耀抓着枕头，每次几乎被顶到床头时又会被白羽瞳拉回怀里继续肏，快感风雨雷电般袭击着他的大脑，“要被干死了.......嗯......小白停......喵......够了.......够了.......”

“还不够呢，猫儿。你不是发情期到了，没揣上崽儿怎么平复？”白羽瞳色情的含住黑猫的耳朵尖，又坏心眼的用展耀的尾巴撩拨红肿的奶头，他的小猫儿身上所有的敏感处他都没有放过。

“不.......嗯啊.........我是男的.......不会揣崽子.......”展耀不停的摇头，“嗯.......好爽......”

“不试试怎么会知道？”白羽瞳亲吻着展耀的蝴蝶骨，作为人类来说过于尖锐的犬齿留下一条条红痕又看着痕迹快速消失，“我把精液全都射进去，一滴都不浪费，你一定可以怀上的。”

展耀猫瞳扩张，激烈的性爱带走了他的理智，满脑子都是自己被白羽瞳肏出孩子的画面，居然也跟着白羽瞳一起瞎胡闹，“射给我.......全都射在里面.......我会全都吃下去.....嗯.......啊......下一窝猫崽儿.......嗯.......”

“猫儿真乖，一个不够还要下一窝儿，我一定满足你。”白羽瞳说着就愈发加重肏干的速度，一身的腱子肉让他完全不会疲倦，一股股的热流持续不断的下涌，不知疲倦的亲吻着展耀身上的每一处。

互表心意的小怪物情侣们有发泄不完的热情，直到太阳东升，夜行性生物小耀才有了倦意，带着一身的精斑被白羽瞳抱去清理，甚至还把头搁在男人身上迷迷糊糊的呢喃不要把精液挖出去，要留着揣崽子。简直叫白羽瞳硬了又硬，险些在浴池里又日起猫来，最后还是心疼猫猫忍住了，把小屁股里含着的一大泡一大泡精液清理干净，才把猫儿抱进了自己的被窝睡了个好觉。

展耀睡了个天昏地暗再次醒来时，白羽瞳又恢复了青白的颜色，端着新煎好的牛排候着了。醇香的肉味不仅唤醒了小猫咪的食欲，就连昨日的羞恼记忆也一下浮现，自慰被发现，又是强行表白，又是舔着肉棒求肏，更别提后面还哭着喊着要揣崽子，日的喵喵叫，那些不堪回想由他嘴里说出的浪荡话语，让展耀简只觉得自己的脸比罗宋汤还要红。

白羽瞳憋着笑，一看就知道展耀想到了什么，没安好心的还准备去逗逗可爱的猫儿，递去牛排，调笑道，“猫儿，是肉排还吃，还是我的肉棒好吃啊，嗯？”

红烧猫儿炸开了毛，一把抢过牛排撕下一大口，一味的被欺负可不是展耀的人设，嚼吧嚼吧把鲜嫩可口色泽红艳香气逼人的牛排咽下，猫眼一挑，“想要让我吃肉棒，你还得先求着我喂你一口血喝呢，阳痿男，略。”

今天也是嘴上功夫了得，牙尖嘴利不饶人的小猫咪呢~~


	2. 【然访】嗷嗷小屋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怪物小镇系列2——小狼人沈浩然X富商高访

怪物小镇上人类与各式各样的怪物们和谐相处，这都源于懒懒三尾猫妖镇长和明明不是狗妖怪却比狗妖怪更像狗狗的人类副镇长。在不太正上梁的带领下，精通所有生物病理但乱撩人镇医拜倒在小花妖的厨师服下，农场兔兔精已经和民防自卫队队长生了一窝又一窝小小兔，科学怪人也和青梅竹马的吸血鬼猫妖地久天长。

当然，还有让小镇万千少女心碎的小狼人沈浩然和经济命脉帅哥高访的结合，要知道在那之前，少女们总会幻想自己会嫁给其中的一个。

可谁又能想到两个死对头会凑到一块儿呢。

高访是沈浩然的宿敌，当然，只有沈浩然自己那么认为，毕竟高访每天光是巡铺都要花上大半天的时间，哪有功夫和高中生玩什么较量游戏。

“来决斗吧，高访！”路过自家手机店，高访无奈地看着眼前的少年，这已经是这个月第三次对方跳出来找他“决斗”了。接下来就该说，谁赢了小学妹就归谁了吧。

“谁赢了，学妹就归谁！”

高访不禁在心中笑了笑，怪物小镇并不大，沈浩然这号人物高访以前就听说过的。小时候调皮偷跑去南面的黑暗森林玩，好死不死遇到了变身的狼人，若不是运气好遇到吸血鬼老堡主被救了下来，沈家老父亲可躲不过白发人送黑发人的结局。

不过运气再好也躲不过被咬了一口感染狼人病毒的现实——每逢月圆之夜就会变身。本就宠儿子的沈老板因为心疼愈发溺爱，也导致沈浩然在未来的十几年间越发纨绔。

原本沈浩然在高访心中也不过是就是个长不大的富二代，可这小子从两个月前就几乎每周都来骚扰他，用的都是以上这种无聊的借口。高访大概知道自己和沈浩然是小镇年轻女性的谈资、攀比对象，不过他对此毫无兴趣，甚至都不高兴解释自己根本不认识他口中的什么学妹。

恋爱脑高中生自然不知道高访在想些什么，只当是对方看不起自己，二话不说就操着拳头要上，高访无奈的勾勾手指，从暗处冲出一道黑影转眼就将沈浩然按倒在地。

“你放开我！有本事我们正大光明的决斗，你总使唤人算什么男子汉大丈夫！”沈浩然的脸摩擦着地面，身体不服气的扭着，不小的闹剧很快让周围也凑上了一圈人。

高访自然不想把事情闹大，可无端被人骂不是男人心里也确实有些不痛快，平白吃瘪不是他的个性，眼镜背后寒光一闪，“沈浩然，你说的有本事，就是指打架？”挥手示意暗卫江枫收手，沈浩然一咕噜爬起来拍拍衣服，气得鼓鼓囊囊的脸蛋写着不服气，“打架怎么了，是男人就要用拳头说话！”

高访轻笑，他游走各国行商，见识过不少虚与委蛇之人，倒是被小镇居民的淳朴热情感染决定定居于此。此时看到沈浩然一脸憨直反而没那么讨厌了，不过该教训的还是得教训，看着可爱是一回事，这般莽撞，以后是要吃亏的。

“那我问你，江枫算不算有本事。”高访指着冷脸站在一旁的男人朝着沈浩然问道。

“算。”高中生不假思索，江枫比厉害许多，他不得不承认。

“那我再问你，我可以让那么有本事的江枫替我揍你，算不算有本事。”高访轻笑。

“不.....不算！”沈浩然也不是真笨，一下就反应过来高访是想把自己绕进去，凑近一步伸着脖子气势汹汹，“他不过是你花钱雇的。”

“哦~那我还得问你，会赚钱算不算本事。”

沈浩然这下有点懵，只听高访继续说，“我靠自己的本事，用合理的报酬换取了江枫的本事打败你，那你又凭什么说我没本事？”

“你强词夺理！”沈浩然觉得哪里不对，却又无法反驳。

“你要说理，我就和你说理。”高访推了推眼镜，论口才，又什么人能和死了都说成活的商人一比高下，“你是狼人，力气本就比普通人大上一倍，要和我这个手无缚鸡之力的小商人对打，你的理又在哪里。”

一旁吃瓜的路人听到这句都要控制不住自己脸上的表情了，谁不知道高访是小镇的富甲之一，就那条最繁华的商业街有三分之一都是他名下的财产，到了男人嘴里怎么就成了手无缚鸡之力的小商人，毕竟只要高访想别说鸡，野牛都有人愿意给他绑来。

这话哄不了别人，哄哄脑筋简单的沈浩然绰绰有余，一时收了阵仗觉得好像有点道理，“那怎么办？”该决斗的还是得决斗呀！

“说到底，我到底长你10来岁，也算占了不少便宜，这样下去也争不出个胜负。”看着沈浩然憨憨的样子，高访眼里闪动起一丝光芒转瞬即逝，随后做出努力思考的样子摸了摸下巴，“你说的那个女孩子我并不认识，但论外貌你比我要帅上几分，要说差在哪儿，也不过是阅历而已。”说到这里高访顿了顿，忽略吃瓜群众“好像不是这样吧”的眼神继续说到，“与其和我一争高下，不如提升自己去获得女孩子的喜欢。”

“你真的觉得我比你帅？！”沈浩然好像就听见第一句，原本狼般凶萌的眼神，一下闪着光，这倒是让高访愣了下，更别提下一秒沈浩然就冲过来勾着他的肩膀，拍拍他的肩膀，“兄弟，有眼光啊，快来和我说说怎么才能提升自己？”

兄弟？？？

高访额头突突的跳，本来还担心沈浩然不吃他这哄骗的一套，现在看来，这孩子不仅好骗还特别自来熟。

对沈浩然的智商抱有一秒的怀疑之后，高访退散了围观的人群，将沈浩然拉到自己就近的店铺。

“沈浩然，你如果不嫌弃，就跟着我学做生意。”高访指了指边上一直不发一语的江枫，“闲暇的时候还可以跟着江枫练练身手，文武双全，还怕你的小学妹不喜欢你吗？”

看着高访一脸真挚，沈浩然提出自己唯一在意的点，“你确定不和我抢学妹？”

“我对小朋友没兴趣。”高访笑笑。

沈浩然半信半疑的点点头，本来就不太灵光的脑子转了两圈，思来想去觉得这波不亏便点头应了。

高访收了小徒弟的事儿很快也在镇子上传开了，本来就家大业大，招纳一两个贤才帮忙管理也无可厚非。可偏生这个人选称不上贤才，倒是只比蠢材好一点。险些被沈浩然气死好几次的高访时常怀疑自己做的决定是否正确，好在随着时间的推移，沈浩然也算是掌握了点皮毛，原本对数字极不敏感到现在可以清楚的说明白账本的逻辑，跟着高访谈生意的时候也能做到喜行不露于色，更别提那些商人间的小手段，虽还使不出来却也知晓二三。

沈浩然也渐渐改了原本游手好闲被女孩追着跑的生活作风，早晨总是跟着江枫跑跑步打一两套拳。本就是还在长身体的时候，那么一段时间下来，不仅个子拔高了不少，身上也练出来分明的肌肉。

高访看着小狼人是越来越出息，心里也欢喜，他当然不是什么圣母，无偿帮助这个小狼崽子。沈浩然的父亲是赫赫有名的游商，高访初来乍到的时候受了其不少恩惠，这次找到机会可以提点一下沈浩然，也算是回报了一些恩情。再来在商言商，沈老爷子在外边可有不少人脉，如果真的将他这个疼在心窝窝里的宝贝儿子沈浩然带出来，这个人情价值不菲。

不过大半年的相处中，高访也发现了沈浩然不少优点，人傻直肠子，真把你当自己人了就掏心挖肺的对你好，比如知道他胃不好之后就化身狼形小闹钟，准点提醒他吃饭，一次都没落下。更别提那双大大的黑眼睛，有问题的时候就滴溜溜的转，可怜巴巴的写着疑惑，一旦想通了就好像撒满了星星一般晶亮亮的，好看的紧。

高访饮着早茶，看着一脸严肃和江枫打着拳的沈浩然，嘴角挂着自己都没发现的笑容。

早上例行巡街时，沈浩然收到了一条消息，沉默了几秒之后整个人都和小太阳一般亮堂了起来，当高访疑惑之时，沈浩然已经熊抱住了他，“叔叔，叔叔，你说的是真的！学妹说他喜欢我，让我傍晚去找她！”

咯噔一下，这是第一次，高访看着自己这个小学徒大侄子满面笑容却高兴不起来，只觉得左边胸膛堵得慌。高访知道自己应该替他高兴的，沈浩然虽说常常被一群女生包围，对待感情却很认真，从头到尾就只喜欢那个学妹，如今有情人终成眷属，是该高兴的，该高兴的........

忽略心里怪异的感觉，高访扯出一个旁人看来灿烂的笑容，摸摸沈浩然的头，“那今天早点放你走。”没人能想到镜片后那弯弯的眼费了主人多大的气力，“对了，今天是满月，晚上早点回家。”看着沈浩然乐的要上天，高访强调了下今天是什么日子。

满月，狼人最怕的东西，没有之一。

而高访，也有一个和满月有关的小秘密，每逢15的满月，同样也是他最难熬的一天。

“叔叔，你怎么了？”沈浩然停下给江枫炫耀告白短信的动作，高访蹙眉的样子并不多见，认识高访越久沈浩然就越觉得对方厉害。也知道自己当时是被套路进来，不过却乐此不疲，毕竟这段时间的学习，让他自己都有些喜欢自己的改变。

如今，也得偿所愿的收到了心爱学妹的告白，可所有的狂喜在见到高访皱起的眉头时变得空落落的。

“没事，想起生意上的事儿。”高访拉回思绪，平复着因为沈浩然突然的关心而漏一拍的心跳，事情有点脱轨了。

“然然，沈叔叔快回来了吧？”高访算着时间，接近年关，以往这时候沈家老爷子应该要回来的。

“嗯，老头子下周就回来了，问这个做什么。”沈浩然嚼吧嚼吧口中的棒棒糖，样子看起来倒符合十几岁的年纪。

“没事儿，就问问。”

沈浩然也没多追究，对高访的话绝对信服已经成了他的习惯。

下午的时候高访如言放沈浩然走了，自己也准备提前收拾收拾去林子里，幸好沈浩然每次圆月都会乖乖待在家，才不会发现他最崇拜的叔叔每个月都会有一晚在黑暗森林里度过，狼狈不堪的度过。

为了保证自己的秘密不被发现，高访将小屋建在森林的深处，快抵达之际，满月渐渐从厚重的云层后探出脸来，而高访的每一步都走的越来越困难。

树杈上夜枭瞪大着圆润的眼，扫视着地面上的猎物，时不时发出怪异的叫声。

秋风萧瑟，高访却不觉得冷，森林里已经没有了道路，掉落的银杏叶在他脚下沙沙作响，如此单调的声音却被一声尖锐的“嗷呜！”打破。

一张绚烂的笑脸在高访脑中一闪而过。

高访只当时自己多想，沈浩然此刻应该在温暖的家里和小女朋友黏黏糊糊才对，又怎么会出现在这里。可他没想到，为了打消自己念头的回首，却看见了躺在地上挣扎的眼熟身影。

“然然！”三步并作两步，冲到沈浩然身边，只见平日里软乎乎傻呆呆的小朋友已经化形到一半手脚都成了毛茸茸的兽爪，人耳消失转换成两只大耳朵顶在头顶，裤子也被撑破露出一条大尾巴。

糟糕。

高访赶紧从怀里掏出一支针剂，没有犹豫往沈浩然还没被粗硬狼毛覆盖的手臂扎去，没几秒，沈浩然就失去了意识躺在地上一动不动。

没有一点防身物件，高访也不敢轻易往林子里跑，大剂量的安定剂果然有效，而且令高访没想到的是沈浩然的变身也停了下来。

摸着小孩光洁的脸颊，高访无奈的背起沈浩然往林中小屋走去........

=====

“嗯........唔啊..........哈.....”沈浩然醒来的时候只有听觉慢慢恢复了，一对狼耳小幅度的抖动，将轻微的声音无限放大。

是人的声音，听起来有些痛苦却又不全是......而且不知为何，这声音听得他浑身热热的......

他在哪儿，其他的五感也慢慢恢复，他可以感受到自己被绳索束缚在椅子上，眼睛被蒙上一片漆黑。

沈浩然晃晃脑袋，因为昏迷流逝的记忆也一点点回来，他记得傍晚遇见学妹，对方提出可以和自己交往，但是有一系列的要求。他捧着冰美式（狗狗不能喝咖啡，乖狗狗请不要效仿），所有的要求听起来都那么的不合理，原本他最喜欢的美丽脸庞上骄纵的表情此刻只让他觉得有些反感。

笑起来也没有高访好看，声音也没有高访好听，坐姿没有高访挺拔，手也没有高访好看…

高访......高访……高访……

对，沈浩然很确定当时坐在学妹对面，他的脑子不停的浮现出这个男人的脸和名字，他的毒舌、温柔、睿智、狡猾一点点浮现，下一刻，他就郑重对女孩儿道歉回绝了交往的要求。

许是在他自己意识到之前，他就已经醉心于那个总是散发着无穷魅力的男人。

找到他，告诉他。

满月的提醒被抛却脑后，他冲到了高访的住处却被枫哥告知高访出去了，嗅着味道一路跟踪到黑暗森林，然后就............

之后的事情沈浩然想不起来了，最后的记忆是无意中撇见的那一眼圆月，和好像是高访的人影。

那这个声音............？

“啊啊......嗯...........唔啊...........”

彻底清醒后沈浩然一下反应过来这是什么声音，一张俊脸突然爆红，这是高访？一时紧张无措，沈浩然咽了咽口水，没敢出声。爪子小幅度的转动着，发现自己被捆绑的并不结实，只不过是一条麻绳，伸出锋利的指甲，刷刷两下，他就获得了自由。

颤抖的爪，激动的心。

沈浩然摘下了眼罩，屋内的光线并不亮堂，这不大的房间里，高访的动作一览无遗。

嘶——

嘶嘶——

嘶嘶嘶——

小处狼一口气几乎没接上，眼前香艳的画面对他来说太过于刺激，仅凭方才的声音和气味，他就可以确信这个撅着屁股背对着他跪趴在床上的男人就是他刚刚确认心意的亲亲叔叔。浅黄色的狼眸锁死在那挺翘的肉臀上，男人纤细的手腕握着什么在快速抽插着，而那里也是沈浩然从未亲眼见过的地方......

虽被手的动作挡住，沈浩然还是确信自己自己没有看错，着魔似地走到床边，幻形化出的肉垫踩在地板上发不出一点声音。

被盯上而不自知的高访还在努力控制着按摩棒在穴内抽插，花费了不少力气将沈浩然搬进屋里，已经热到不行的身子整个脱力，勉强高潮了一次已经觉得不行了。可这次的发作才刚开始，高访咬着牙不知道要怎么撑过去，身体里仿佛有个小火炉烧得噼里啪啦的......每到这一天，他都会后悔自己年轻时仗着小聪明得罪了狐族妖，导致被下了这样的诅咒。

手腕已经酸软的不像话，这次的高潮却迟迟不来。

高访不甘心的咬着唇，紧闭着眼幻想这个整日傻呵呵笑着的小孩，幻想着那手臂手臂抚摸过自己的私处，幻想着那一声声甜甜的叔叔......

“叔叔......？”

耳边传来的声音如此清晰，高访惊的睁开眼，就对上了沈浩然的烧红了的眼。突如其来放大了的脸，让高访为之一振，手上力道失控，一下将按摩棒送得极深冷不丁的达到了巅峰，阴穴快速收缩，让他连跪着的力气都没了。

这一下也吓得沈浩然手足无措起来，可高访此刻糜红的脸却让他心动万分，没了精英气十足的眼镜，原本有些清冷的面孔鲜活了起来。而那张时而严厉训斥、时而温柔轻笑的猫唇此刻轻轻翕张，嘴角还留着晶亮的涎液。

好漂亮.......

高访喘着粗气羞愧的拉过一旁本没什么用途的被褥遮住下体，瞥了眼原本绑着沈浩然的椅子，又看看已狗狗坐姿蹲坐在他面前乖乖巧巧的沈浩然，脑神经突突的跳。

“叔叔你是女人？”沈浩然没头没脑的问了一句，那两片贝肉包覆着被暗粉色棒子捅弄的地方怎么看都不是男人该有的吧。

“滚！”高访几乎想要扶额，也知道沈浩然看到了不该看的，“我会把所有事告诉你，但今天你看到的的事儿不许往外说，知道吗？”既然被看到了，那再藏着掖着也没必要，高访决定和盘托出，不过虽知道沈浩然不是多嘴的人却还是忍不住要嘱咐一句。

沈浩然蹲摇摇尾巴表示知道，就听高访讲了个不长不短关于狐族诅咒的故事，最后得知高访每逢满月就会变为雌雄同体并且直接进入发情状态，只有身体彻底被满足才能停歇。这可谓是对直男最高的惩罚，高访本就不喜男色，这些年面对自己的身体也很是无奈，只能在林中建了小屋，存放许多解决情欲的道具，靠自己的手一次次熬过变身带来的情欲。

“有解咒的办法吗？”沈浩然蹙眉问道，虽说叔叔这样是很诱人，但是可能看出对方确实为此而烦恼。

高潮的余韵已经缓过去，高访爬起身带上眼镜，满脸为难，确实有解咒的方法，但如果那么容易，他也不会带着诅咒过了十几年。高访不愿意回答，干脆扯开话题，“说起来，你怎么会在森林里，今天是满月，你知道这有多危险吗？”说到这个高访也有些生气，沈浩然是小时候被狼人咬伤才会被感染，所以他最害怕的就是自己也会变身无意识害了别人，如果今天不是恰巧被他发现，谁知道会不会出现另一个受害者。一想到小朋友可能因此自责难过，高访就忍不住斥责了两句。

不过提到这一茬，沈浩然才想起自己找高访的事，原本拖拉着的尾巴忽然竖起来快速摇摆起来，哪里还有一点狼人该有的高冷模样。沈浩然也不管自己现在看起来有多戆戆，一把握住高访的手抵在胸口，“叔叔，我喜欢你，要不要和我谈恋爱！”

？？？

高访不得不承认自己的心跳漏了一拍，沈浩然的眼睛里有小星星！！！

可成年人的防御心提醒着他沈浩然傍晚才去赴了小学妹的约会，怎么转头就跑来和自己告白，“你不要你的学妹了？”高访自己都没意识到本是询问的口气带了几分的秋后算账和醋意。

沈浩然也不意外高访会提这一茬，不过他既然想清楚了就不会再拖拉，心里没有愧疚，回答得也理直气壮，“我和她道过歉了，她看起来也不是真的喜欢我的样子。”

“你还能看出这个？”高访轻笑，那个学妹他后来是了解过的，当时说喜欢自己也不过为了引开沈浩然，其实他们俩她一个都不爱，没想到沈浩然这小子跟了他这大半年也总算是不瞎了，“那你说说，喜欢你的样子是什么样子？”

一个不痛不痒的问题抛过去，沈浩然的厚脸皮倒先红了起来，支支吾吾的说不出一句话而后又像是鼓足了勇气一般捧住了高访的脑袋吻了上去。小朋友没有经验，只是将手心里的人视若珍宝，吻的极其小心。高访没有推开他，让沈浩然的心跳得更厉害，只觉得干涸的心灵和唇都被对方滋养，今天才发现的爱情小苗苗蹭蹭蹭的拔高。

没有敢深入，沈浩然红着脸退后开，小心翼翼的盯着高访的眼，“喜欢我的样子，就是叔叔现在看我的样子。”

咚咚咚，沈浩然几乎要被自己的心跳声震聋，循着高访来的路上他回忆着和高访的一点一滴，他不傻，知道高访是真的对他好，而那双漂亮的眸子在看他的时候常常蕴含着他不懂的感情。

他在赌，赌高访也是喜欢他的。

一秒、两秒、三秒，时间的流逝好像从未如此缓慢，在沈浩然几乎以为自己赌输了的时候，高访的嘴角慢慢弯起，凑上了沈浩然微微发抖而不自知的唇瓣。

明明紧张成这样，却还是要装出信心满满的样子，真可爱。

没有沈浩然免疫因子的高访很快就败下阵来，接受了这个软乎乎跟在自己身边快一年的小朋友。

成年人的吻没有沈浩然那般青涩，本就在发情状态的高访很快就撬开了小处狼的唇，那犬齿也因为变形长了许多，但可以看出没有完全化形。高访戏谑的舔了舔沈浩然的犬齿和上颚，满意的听见小孩闷哼一声，抛却羞涩反客为主一把压倒高访，让其陷入柔软的床铺。

原本遮羞的被子散落到一边，沈浩然狼爪上的肉垫踩奶一般在高访的胸口揉按着，懵懂的少年心里也知道自己的初体验今天是要交代在这儿了。半狼形态的他也很难控制自己的原始本能，一股股热流无法抵抗的聚集在下体，一会儿硬热的性器就隔着裤子顶住高访的胯下。

“叔叔.......”结束冗长勾人的吻，沈浩然眼中含着难耐的欲火，询问着高访是否可以进入下一步。

明显的暗示高访怎会看不懂，可一向有主意的男人顿时也红了脸，扭扭捏捏的没有一下子爽快答应。先不说他和沈浩然刚刚确认心意，就凭他和这小子父亲的那一点交情，他也不好意思睡人儿子啊。

更何况……

他虽为诅咒所苦，一直以来却也都是靠情趣用具发泄欲望，真的和人做这还是第一次。他不敢想象如果被这个小自己十几岁的男孩进入，会是怎样一种感觉。

沈浩然第一次付出的感情有了回应，耐心有限，见高访一直不回话，既没有拒绝也没有同意，就恶向胆边生，仗着年轻的一股子干劲直接爪子勾出了埋在高访体内的塑胶棒。

“嗯……然然别……”

“啵叽”一下粗长的棒状物便从高访体内脱离，原本没堵住的晶亮液体在沈浩然眼前汨汨流出，高访下一刻就用手遮住了那里，沈浩然灼热的视线灼得他发慌。

小狼人咽着口水，一双眼好像可以穿透高访的手掌，从未经历过情事的年轻人只觉下体突突跳着，“叔叔，让我看看。”狼爪子剥开高访的手，被高访自己粗暴的玩弄成深粉色的穴口一翕一张，高访倒吸一口气，别扭的转过头去不敢看沈浩然是什么表情。

沈浩然拱了拱脑袋，凑近嗅嗅，有淡淡的腥味本能告诉他这是雌性发情的味道，繁殖的本能如熊熊燃烧的烈火，侵蚀着小朋友的理智。几乎没有思考，沈浩然就抬起爪子按在流着骚水的洞口。

“嗯……”烫热的肉球直接让高访瑟缩了一下，倒抽一口气向后退开，却被沈浩然进一步攻城略地，无处可躲，“别看........你不是最听叔叔的话了吗，我们今天不做好不好？等....嗯啊....别按....等我恢复了....再........啊....然然！”

“叔叔，你明明也流水了好想要的样子，为什么可以让按摩棒进去，不能让我进去。”好奇的触碰一次次被高访打断，沈浩然委屈的用解开裤子释放出炙热性器杵在高访眼前，“我这里好热好硬好难受，真的不能做吗？”可怜巴巴的狗狗眼炙烤着高访的良心，第一次和人做爱的羞耻感最终还是败给了对可爱小朋友的喜欢。

高访轻叹一口气，放松身体，谁能想到截止昨天他还觉得自己是个直男，今天却心甘情愿在小自己十来岁的“徒弟”面前大张双腿。

沈浩然的脸一下亮堂起来，爪子兴奋的揉着湿乎乎的软肉，也顾不得力道是否太大让高访爽的咬牙。狼的体温本就比人高，此时被调起了情欲更是热得惊人，高访那处除了自己的手指还没被如此高温的物件碰过，奇妙的感觉一阵一阵传上大脑，忍不住想要合腿。

因为幻形到一半的关系，沈浩然的小腹覆盖着一层薄薄的狼毛延伸到肚脐结束，灰白色的狼毛不知怎地让高访愈发兴奋，雌穴的水不停冒出，仿佛里面有一个泉眼。不甘被个毛头小子弄得糜乱不堪，高访决意报复，成年男人来说过分纤细的手指犹如小蛇缠上了沈浩然粗壮的雄根。那处着实烫的厉害，而且比任何一根按摩棒都要粗要长，就连他自持超过平均线的那根也比不上。

着了魔一般，高访俯下身子低头凑近勃发的性器，鼻尖对着那根肉物蹭了蹭，平日他也有舔过按摩棒润滑，而那塑胶味只会让他觉得恶心，不知道这个........

眼前的情况完全超出了沈浩然的预期，还未来得及反应，下一秒那话儿就被轻轻舔了一下，几乎是瞬间，沈浩然激动的全身的毛都要竖起来。

叔叔在舔我的唧唧！！！

高访笑着看向眼前的肉棒也诚实地抖了抖，摇头摆脑的好像在问好，只觉得这小家伙的小家伙都那么可爱。真东西的口感确实和塑胶不一样，高访撩起垂在耳边的发丝，又含住了硬物的头部，舌尖灵巧的沿着沟壑舔弄，少年的这处分量不小味道却不重。没有经验的高访却也知道要收起牙齿，小心翼翼的含住头部，只是他的嘴小，撑圆了才勉强将肉头含进去，无法吞咽的口水顺着柱身体，舌苔有意无意的剐蹭着黏膜。

樱桃小嘴含着粗黑肉棒的画面着实火辣，下体的触感也清晰的传达上大脑，小狼人攥紧床单努力憋着精气，生怕稍一放松就被高访吸出来。

沈浩然！坚持住！就算是处男也不可以早泄！！！

高访吞吞吐吐几个来回，发现再怎么努力也无法将沈浩然整一根吞进口中，干脆吐了出来手口并用的服侍。手掌包覆着肉棍的根部，掂量抚慰着两颗肉球，舌尖顺着经脉上下舔舐，色情得好像小电影的主角。

到底是血气方刚的小处男，在高访有意识的亲吻了下铃口并嘬吻了一下后，沈浩然就直接仰着头交代了出来。喷射而出的大量精液直接弄脏了高访的脸，白灼的液体沾得到处都是，高访也是被射的一脸懵，条件反射的将嘴角的精液勾进嘴里。

无意识的撩拨最为致命，原本巧笑嫣兮的俊秀脸庞此刻却被最肮脏的浊液污染，沉睡在沈浩然深处的野性因子一下炸开。粗暴的拉过高访就伸手将更多的精液刮进对方口中，“叔叔，我的精液好吃吗？”

高访没有回答，眉眼上挑含住沈浩然的手指用力吮吸仿佛吃不够一般，惹得小朋友倒抽一口气，舔干净粘在高访睫毛上的污浊玩意儿，就堵住了那张刚含过自己性器的嘴。

口腔中充满了浓腥的气味，反而让两个雄性更为激动，没了章法的互相撕扯着对方的衣物。

沈浩然也不客气，直接将高访翻过身来，狼人的交配本能逐渐侵占了他的大脑，他压下高访的肩膀徒留屁股高高撅起，摆成他一睁眼时看到的那副骚样。高访非但不反抗还配合的紧，诅咒带来的情欲烧的正旺，他甚至无意识的摇着屁股希望沈浩然那过人的物件可以捅进来教他舒服舒服。

“嗯........然然.....快进来.......我想要了.......”抛却矜持，这具身体正在跃跃欲试，好像知道这一次要进来的不再是没有生命的物件，小穴激动的快速收缩，吐露着欢迎的粘液。

“叔叔这里都被自己玩肿了，我真的可以进去吗？”沈浩然故意使坏，扶着再次勃起的阴茎顶端戳刺着红肿的贝肉。花唇被顶开又合上，反反复复磨蹭却偏偏就是不进入，瘙痒更甚，高访忍不住，直接伸手向后扶住了沈浩然的肉棒后退几分，主动将龟头吞吃了下去，“嗯啊.......进来了.......可以进来的...........叔叔的小穴很厉害.......可以把然然的肉棒都吃下去.........嗯哈.......好烫.......和按摩棒完全不一样.......”

嗷嗷嗷！狼血沸腾！

沈浩然几乎想嚎上一嗓子，爪子将白嫩的臀肉向两边掰开，将交合处完全露出，看着那张比上面小嘴还要细巧红润的入口是怎么一点一点贪婪地将自己的肉棒吞吃下肚。那处明明看着那么小，可就真的像主人说的那样很厉害，将婴孩小臂粗的肉茎整个含住。

沈浩然慢慢的推腰，身上已经起了一层薄汗，高访光裸的背好像无瑕的玉器让人忍不住想要呵护又或者彻底破坏。

“哇.......叔叔真的都吃下去了，好贪食.......嗯啊.......在吸我.......有小嘴在吸我.......”花了几分钟，沈浩然进进出出的才将性器彻底送进了紧致的花穴，幸好方才射了一发，不然他不敢肯定自己是否能做到在如此紧致烫热的肉穴中不秒射。

“动一下.......你这个小处男......”许是沈浩然一直憋着，进去之后就再没动作，好不容易吃上真货的高访愈发欲求不满起来，想要体验被肏穴的快感。语言教导还不够，干脆自己扭起屁股，前后耸动着吞吃肉棒，平日禁欲的“老师”此刻如此放浪不堪，沈浩然几乎直接流下鼻血。

青灰色的爪子按进肉里，挺着腰快速肏弄起来，高访流了很多水，却也抵不过穴肉的紧致，每一次进出沈浩然都费了十分力气，次次也挺到最深毫无章法。

一时之间“啪啪啪”的声音响彻整个小木屋。

沈浩然烧红了眼，看着几乎每次退出都会被带出的媚肉，撞击的力道一下比一下重，“这样行了嘛.........嗯.......叔叔？你的小穴能吃饱吗？”肏干的过程中沈浩然也不经意瞥到了床上散落的几根按摩棒，甚至墙上的柜子上也安放着一些看起来就十八禁的道具。他不知道高访用这些玩意儿怎么好好调教了自己的身体，又有没有别的人进入过这里。雄性的独占欲充斥着小朋友的大脑，“叔叔平时也是那么玩自己的吗？撅着屁股好像等待交配的母狼，用按摩棒捅这里，把自己肏到高潮？”

“唔啊......好重......深.......嗯......深........”太深了......

“还嫌不够深是吗？是要让我把蛋也塞进去吗？”沈浩然说着故意挺了挺腰，两颗卵蛋肯定是进不去，倒是小腹粗硬的狼毛一下戳到了穴口的软肉，甚至是最为脆弱敏感的阴蒂，一直被温柔对待的软肉哪里受得了这样的刺激。一下就被刺得又红又肿，陌生的快感也成倍递增，激得高访又疼又爽，直接哭着说不行，“然然.......不行.......停一下.......毛...........你的毛.......？”

沈浩然自然没有错过高访一下上扬的音调，原本的老烟嗓愈发性感，可以让叔叔爽的事，沈浩然怎么会不做，抓住这点变本加厉的“折磨”高访，将整根性器没入，小腹贴合着阴唇，顺时针转着圈，“叔叔，我的毛怎么了？是不是戳得你爽死了......嗯.......你的小骚穴也紧得不行.........叔叔......我真是太喜欢你.........”

混蛋！不要这时候说喜欢！

不行了.......要不行了.............

高访脑袋晕乎乎的，花穴被磨得爽的不行，只觉再那么下去要被干死了，本能的向前爬动希望可以缓口气。

可稍微一点点的逃避也被沈浩然看得极其严重，凭借着狼的迅猛直接拽了回来，整个身子压了上去，锁死猎物一般双手从高访的腋下穿过回勾，狼爪抵在锁骨上死死扣住。

“叔叔......别走...........嗯唔......好舒服........然然好舒服..........肉棒被你裹得好紧...叔叔最棒了......嗯啊......”沈浩然边操变撒娇，弄得高访臊得慌又没法发脾气，也没力气发。

“怎么.....怎么还在变大.....？”沈浩然原本的尺寸已经大的反常，此刻深埋在体内作妖的物什居然又有胀大的趋势，肉壁简直要被撑破一般，如果高访能看见，他确实可以发现自己的穴口已经被撑到极开，原本充血的肉口都几乎要成了透明一般。

这种体验对沈浩然来说也是第一次，他还是人形的时候，从没有过要射精前性器还会变大的情况，这时候沈浩然自然也想不起曾经小镇医生嘱咐过的狼人射精成结的问题。只当是自己天赋异禀，因为阴茎前端几乎卡死在深处，沈浩然只能就着埋在里边的状态快速挺腰，小幅度的摩擦却又一下比一下更重。

几乎在高访以为自己要窒息的时候，沈浩然的动作也越来越快，原本没正行的声音也成了耳边粗重的喘息声。稀薄的意识让他知道沈浩然快到了，便费了最后一点劲，侧头吻住箍住他的兽爪，用力收缩着肉穴，生生将小处男的初精榨了出来。

“唔嗯........烫！”飙射出来的精液直接打在肉壁上，一股一股地冲刷着高访的神志，被内射了.........第一次做爱就被小孩内射了.....嗯.....

高访一边撸动着被冷落依旧的性器，一边也跟着到达了高潮。

沈浩然那边也沉沦在第一次做爱的快感中，重重的身躯将再也无力支撑自己身体的高访压倒在床上，有一下没一下的舔舐着对方背后的汗珠，总觉得比蜂蜜还要甜上几分。

可高访的余韵差不多快过去的时候，沈浩然的那根居然还硬着插在里边拔不出来，而且时不时地会又喷些精液在穴内。

等高访反应过来这可能是狼的习性的时候，时间已经过去了十来分钟，沈浩然那根精神抖擞的狼玩意儿总算有了疲软的趋势。可高访却只觉得体内慢慢地发热，还有些疼痛，好像有什么东西被捏碎了重新融合。

“叔叔.....你里边........？”沈浩然也有些难以置信，原本好像没有尽头的甬道突然蠕动了起来，慢慢地有什么东西抵住了他的小然然的头部，“又长了张小嘴..........？”

高访真想揍沈浩然一顿，奈何此时另一个声音突然出现在他脑中。

这是当年给他下了诅咒就消失不见的狐妖的声音。

“当你的身体被开垦，亲自诞下的第一个孩子失去他的心时，这个诅咒才会消失。”

那么多年过去了，高访一直百思不得其解，所谓的亲自诞下的孩子是指让他用这个因为诅咒才产生的私处生吗？可他曾经有一次在这个状态时偷偷找过医生，对方为他检查身体时表示并没有可以孕育生命的器官..........

难道.....？

所谓的身体被开垦并不是每次月圆他身体的变化，而是指在这时候被...........

关于他可能可以生孩子的事儿高访不敢再想下去，恰巧这时沈浩然将他的身子翻了过来，伸着舌头舔弄他的脸颊，亲昵无比。

“叔叔，原来做这种事真的那么舒服。”沈浩然的尾巴又甩了起来，扫着高访的小腿，刺呼啦啦的说不上的感觉。脸上不知道在自豪骄傲什么的表情逗笑了高访，和心爱的人做这种事确实舒服，方才获得的快感确实比平日里自己玩弄要爽上许多。

若是真的和这样一个小太阳拥有一个自己的孩子，或许也不是什么坏事。

下一波的情欲来的也不算突然，在交换无数个黏糊糊的亲吻之后，高访又被重新精神起来的小狼人压住，丰厚的唇沿着脖颈一路舔下，没了第一次的猴急，也知道要做些前戏。手指变成狼爪不容易操作就由嘴代替，路过胸膛的时候沈浩然毫不客气的含住了他窥觊已久的乳粒，舌尖舔舐美餐一般揉弄着小小的粉红突起。

乳首是高访的敏感点，早就被他自己开发的极度敏感，可被人含进嘴里却也是头一遭，舌尖吮吸过的酥麻和被吮吸带来的紧绷感都是和手指揉捏时完全不一样的感觉，高访按捺不住寻求快感的手，配合着沈浩然的动作一起玩弄着自己的奶头，甚至用两指夹起乳首送到沈浩然嘴边。

“嗯.....然然舔的好舒服........乳头都要被吸肿了.....啊..........嗯唔.....”高访迷离着双眼，看着埋在自己胸前耸动的沈浩然，就好像一只还在吃奶的幼崽，奇怪的错觉让他又羞又爽，按着沈浩然的脑袋挺起胸膛。直到两颗乳首被吸得一倍大，高访的眼角几乎溢出泪水，沈浩然才舔了舔唇心满意足的继续向下。

高访很瘦，沈浩然不是第一次知道，不过高访的屁股很多肉，沈浩然今天第一次知道。

只恨自己的爪爪没法揉揉叔叔的屁屁，沈浩然下定决心一定要在变回去之后好好把高访全身上下都好好摸上一边。

不过现在还是满足叔叔最重要！

沈浩然扒拉开高访的双腿，观察着方才自己待了许久的地方，那小嘴已经又恢复了原来的紧致，好像一根手指都无法吞下似地，“这里又出水，叔叔.....看起来好紧..........”回味着刚才的绝顶体验，沈浩然卷起舌头将流出来的骚水又舔回穴里。

“因为想吃然然的.....饿了.....所以才流口水.....”高访完全抛却平日的精英范儿，说着下流娼妓都不敢随便道出口的浪话，双腿也张得更开，手指撑开肉穴，露出花蒂，“舔舔这，就像你舔叔叔乳头一样..........”高访魅惑的舔了舔唇，简直比给他下了诅咒的狐妖还要魅惑几分。

沈浩然自然听话，低头啄吻着那小小的肉粒，只是唇珠刚触碰到那处，高访就绷紧了身体，攥着他的手臂。

“这里就那么舒服？”沈浩然发现好玩的似的，对着那处吹了口气，果然看到高访又反应强烈的瑟缩这身体。

“然然乖.....嗯.....唔........别逗叔叔了.....快给我舔舔........舔的叔叔爽了一会儿让你肏穴.........”

只是吹了几口气，高访的小穴就重新恢复过来翕张着吐出更多液体，甚至还夹着许多白灼，沈浩然一下就红了眼，知道那是自己刚才射进去的玩意儿。

“叔叔别发浪，精液都流出来了，多可惜。”沈浩然说完就用爪子堵住了穴口不让多一滴的液体流出，随后便含住了阴蒂不加怜惜的玩弄，他也发现了高访好像更加偏爱疼痛，坏心眼的用锋利的牙齿吊着肉蒂用舌尖顶着打转，爽的高访一下噤声抓着沈浩然的耳朵不放手。

虽说有点小疼，可远远比不上将一直高高在上的高访的欲望把握在手的快感，沈浩然灵活的舌钻进侧缝沿着肉蒂狠狠舔舐了一圈，猛烈的快感教高访的脚趾都蜷了起来，一阵阵的电击感传达到四肢，几乎所有的感官都要消失，只剩下体由沈浩然带来的快感。

“嗯.....啊.........别.....别咬了.....疼.........唔啊.....然然.....不要.........停...........”

好的，不要停！

沈浩然变本加厉的欺负着自己的老师、亲爱的叔叔，还故意用狼爪上的硬毛戳刺女穴的尿道口。

“不.....嗯啊..........沈.....啊然然...............不行....要坏了.....好酸..........”

要坏了，怎么会那么爽，不行了不行了.....

高访眼前一片空白，挺起了腰抖动了两下，第一次只被舔阴蒂就达到了潮吹，穴内丰沛的液体想要往外流，却被沈浩然就着高潮的快速收缩捅进花穴的肉棒堵了回去。

“.........啊啊啊.......！”

肉棒又进来了.......

高访失神的看着沈浩然托举着他的双腿，将性器一下顶入，看着自己殷红的小嘴贪婪的吃下男根，看着沈浩然垂在眼前的紫红刘海，看着那分明的腹肌随着肏干自己的力道一张一驰.........

要疯了.......

上了马达一般的肏干让高访的浪叫都断断续续，合不拢的嘴角和下边的小嘴一样不断淌出水，要被操死了，这是高访第一次觉得自己可能要交代在床上。

“好大.......太硬了.........嗯啊.........要被操死了.........”囊袋拍打着臀部的声音格外清晰，而内里方才发热的地方此刻瘙痒无比，好像在召唤肉棒的光临.........

沈浩然好像会读心一般，挺着腰用头部试图凿开那一处新生的软肉，他总觉得那一处是可以打开的，“叔叔，嗯........放松，别夹我........让我操进去.....”

高访这时候成为了听话的那个，失去判断形势的理智，努力的应着沈浩然的话放松身体，感受体内灼热的一根不断顶撞自己之前都不曾有的地方。

“好会吸，叔叔，里面的小嘴不停的在吸........好爽........嗯........”沈浩然手撑住两边，完全靠腰部使劲将高访顶起，借着体重插得更深，总算在努力的耕耘后撞开了紧致的入口，“叔叔........叔叔......进来了.......嗯.......好紧.....好烫啊......”沈浩然的耳朵都成了飞机耳，狼牙几乎要刺穿自己的下唇，“这里是不是可以给然然揣崽子的地方........嗯？”

作为人的沈浩然不知道这些，可作为狼人的沈浩然就着繁殖的本能，下意识的知道这处是作何用的，一想到只要用自己的精液灌满这里高访就可能有机会揣上小狼崽子，他就亢奋的不行，又有要成结的趋势。

初次被贯穿子宫的高访已然爽得失智，拉开腿恳求哼哼唧唧的浪叫，“进来........射进去.......嗯啊........想要然然的精液......可以的........叔叔可以揣崽子的.......给然然生几个白白胖胖的小狼崽子........嗯啊........肉棒变大了........嗯啊......”

“怀，一定让你怀上，我要做叔叔孩子的爸爸~”沈浩然想到这个就觉得心里满满当当的，肏干的动作也利索了几分，大开大合让硕大的龟头每次都重新贯穿娇嫩的子宫口，享受被里外两张小嘴同时吸吮的快感。

“叔叔........夹紧....嗯啊....我要射了........”当性器鼓胀到再也拔不出子宫的时候，沈浩然精关一松，噗噗噗地没完没了射了高访一肚子精液，量达到几乎保证可以一击即中。

高访则是又被烫得不行，爽的一次次的高潮。

这一个满月，林中小屋充斥着一次又一次的性爱，就算高访哭喊着说受不住，沈浩然还是哭唧唧的一边说着对不起最后一次，一边盘算着下一次要用什么体位。

初次开苞的小狼人和情欲老手商人皆沉沦在彼此的身体，无法自拔。

沙雕小剧场一

满月后回到村里的然访直接公开了关系，简直直接从暧昧期升华到了热恋期，沈浩然粘人到旁人看了都想揍他，可高访却总是拍拍狗，哦不，狼头表示我喜欢，你寡我。

常常还在公共场合秀恩爱，一众少女心碎一地，表示直男没有心，呸，现在都是基佬了。

江枫表示压力很大，老板谈了恋爱自己越发像个电灯泡，支哪哪发光，更别提那群饿慌了的小姑娘突然把视线都投向了他。

这天然访二人一如往常的给人民群众投喂狗粮。

“谁是叔叔的好狗狗？”

“是然然！”

“谁是叔叔的男朋友？”

“是然然！”

“诶乖，亲一个。”

“啵........爸！”

“谁是你爸，别乱叫啊沈浩然？”

“咳咳，我是。”

高访愣了一下一转头，就见到曾经提点过自己称得上算半个老师的沈老头盯着他和沈浩然几乎要亲上的嘴儿。

小高总的名声是花钱买来的吗？沈浩然是花钱买来的高访的本事都不可能是买的，迅速冷静的整理了仪表，露出标志性的笑容，“叔叔，您........”

“别叫我叔叔！”沈老头也是商场上的大人物，一句话说的中气十足，高访的笑容维持不变倒是沈浩然震了三震，刚下跪下抱着爸爸的大腿大喊我和叔叔是真心相爱的就见自家老爹突然笑得跟朵大丽花似地握住高访的手，“跟着然然叫爸爸就醒了，小高啊，我一直都挺看重你的，你看啥时候和我家这个蠢儿子把婚事办了？”

？？？

“我还没....”

“还没什么，货品一经售出，概不退换。”沈老爷子都不让高访把话说完，直接就踹了沈浩然一脚，“臭小子，今晚你就给我收拾收拾搬去高访家，东西都带走啊。”

“不用，爸，早就住过去了，嘿嘿嘿。”

“行啊你小子，这辈子总算也干了件像样的事儿了。”

高访：？？？行？？？

沙雕小剧场二

“沈高兴！你想好了吗？你才多大，你惦记人司澄家的孩子？”高访扶额，只觉得孩子越大越难带，小小年纪就看上了镇上最受欢迎的女孩。林小橙这闺女确实像司澄温婉贤淑大方得体善良可人，可相应的追她的人也大排长龙啊。更别说自己家这个皮蛋崽子，生生比人家小了五岁。

“想好了妈妈！爸爸不也比你小十二岁吗？年龄不是问题，爱情可以跨越横沟。”

“说了多少次了，别叫我妈！沈浩然你管管你儿子！”高访不想管了，这已经不是当初软唧唧钻进他衣服里讨奶吃的可爱小娃子了。

“喜欢就去追，追不到手别说是我儿子！”

“好嘞！”

“沈浩然你今天睡沙发吧？？？”

“叔叔，大宝不听话，我们还有二宝、三宝，何必为了这点小事生气。实在不行，咱还可以再生个四宝，明天又是满月，你看.......？”

沈色狼舔嘴嘴。

当然，两人都没想到，当晚沈高兴真的带回了林小橙，而那之后的满月高访也在没有发作了。

沈浩然：可惜......

高访：咋地，你还指望我50好几还发情？

狐妖：吃小孩心这种事，现在要判无期徒刑的，不敢做，不敢做，那得关几千年啊。

沙雕小剧场三  
“叔叔，叔叔，你真的觉得我比你帅么！！！”摇尾巴。

高访：笑。

“叔叔，可是我觉得你比较帅诶～”摇尾巴。

“看来你不瞎。”


End file.
